Chaotica
by Demititan28
Summary: After camp betrays Percy he joins the forces of Chaos. But he finds out about a plan which interacts with the two new beings who waged war on Olympus. And as it all unravels, Percy begins to fall in love with someone he never expected, Artemis.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAOTICA**

**Me: Hello my peeps!**

**Dragonfire: We're the only ones here.**

**Me: But there's one...three...seven...nine...fourteen of us here.**

**Savage: Arrgghh! Arrgghh!**

**Me: My friendly baboon authors: Rafiki (Who can speak thirty languages), Voldo, Simba, Bruno, Narla, and Savage. The Protectors: Pulsar, Quasar, Inferno, Delta, Quake, and Tornado. My Beta author, Dragonfire, and me, the author Supernova.**

**Dragonfire: Now we need to get them out.**

**Pulsar: Who's going to stay then?**

**Me: I've got it. Dragonfire take all the baboons but Rafiki skydiving.**

**Dragonfire: All right. Baboons 2 through 6 move out.**

**(They leave)**

**Me: Delta go flirt in a casino. Tornado and Quake go on a date. Quasar go buy me a box load of TNT from Explosive-Bomb-Exports. Inferno go bath in a volcano. Quasar, when your done Pulsar and you need to teleport to you-know-where. Dragonfire and Rafiki, with me to the the chapter command center. Go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO, or awesome box's of TNT. (But I'll get some soon!)**

Chapter 1

Chaos's Pov

I cannot wait any longer. I must stop this, it is not fair on him. Perseus Jackson does not deserve what is about to happen to him. Two cloaked figures appeared before me at that point.

"Hello my good friends," I said as I gave a small smile at them "I have a feeling I know what your here about." The turquoise cloaked when nodded.

The dark blue cloaked figure sighed before he spoke "We have a plan. Perseus should be abandoned by the Greeks and Romans as expected. Then after you've done what you need to do, Pulsar and I will wage a war against Olympus. Percy will come to defend them and they will realize what they lost. But it will be to late for them. Your father, Order, and mother, Orderess, found your sister. Once Percy is betrayed again Pulsar, Cleo, at least that's what we call your sister, and I will wage a second war. Percy won't defend them this time and will join us when he finds out the truth. The Olympians and their pathetic children will cripple and Percy will have the revenge he dreams."

I thought about it and realized that it was perfect. It was a win-win-win-lose situation. Pulsar and Quasar complete the mission and protect the Earth from the devastation of Perseus's wrath. I get Perseus into the ranks of my army. Percy gets his revenge on the people who betrayed him. And the Olympians and their children will have the lose part because they will be destroyed.

"I will watch Percy and make sure he doesn't go and do something stupid like commit suicide. Chaos can gather out forces while Quasar and Cleo prepare for war." said Pulsar. The weirdest part about the two speaking was that Quasar's voice pulled you in while Pulsar's voice pushed out, another addition of weirdness when opposites were in close proximity.

I nodded and as they flashed away I looked down upon Earth. My greatest success yet also my greatest failure. Hopefully the two Protectors know what their doing and will be able to fix this dimension. Quasar was the apprentice of another dimensions Chaos so I am pretty sure that this will not fail. Even when the odds are against us. Time was running out, but now two masters of time have arrived. It is time to put the plan into motion. Which starts with waiting.

Percy's Pov

This is officially the worst day of my life. How could she do that do that to me? And with my own brother as well. Rage radiated me and the oceans were thrashing around.

But as if that's not enough my own dad goes and says that my brother Daniel is his new favorite son. And as I was going to call my mum(Or mom for any Americans out there) saying I wanted to go home, I got a message she was killed in a car crash.

I was leaving this place for good. I severed my connection with Riptide and broke my link with Grover. I got out of the camp boundaries and remembered how it had all began.

_FLASHBACK!_

Three days ago my father had claimed Daniel,a rude, obnoxious, stuck-up, brat who thought he was oh-so-great just because he killed four dracene on his first day. And the worst part was that most people agreed with him and treated him like royalty.

The only people who didn't believe him were Nico, Grover, Annabeth, Reyna, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Katie, Travis, Conner, Blackjack, Chiron, and Will. But eventually I realized that Annabeth was also beginning to treat him like royalty.

Then one day as I was walking down towards the beach when I heard giggling. Walking over to the woods I saw a boy with black hair and a girl with blonde hair making out.

I was about to leave when I heard "Oh Daniel, I love you so much more than Percy. He was always telling me not to do this or that, but you give me _so_ much more freedom."

That was when I stopped dead, then I turned around and walked right up to her face. That was when I began to yell "SO YOU LOVE HIM MORE THAN ME THEN ANNABETH! WELL THAT'S JUST GREAT! AND DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD HIDE THIS FROM ME ANNABETH? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IM GOING TO DO NOW? I'M GOING TO WALK AWAY AND I WILL MAKE SURE I ALWAYS HAUNT YOU. YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO MEAN ANYTHING TO ME _EVER AGAIN!" _

Then I ran off towards my cabin and began to pack up my stuff.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I hailed a taxi and told the driver to take me to the nearest bus station. The driver nodded and once we arrived I stepped out and walked over to the station to wait.

But before the bus arrived I saw a cloaked man that seemed to radiate energy and power. He walked over to me and said "Perseus Jackson, I am Chaos and I heard that you left camp after you were betrayed. Well I have an offer for you. If you join my ranks as the General of my army you will become immortal and will become one of the most powerful beings in existence. Do you accept?"

I thought over it and realized that there was nothing for me here. I looked up at Chaos and nodded. We were then teleported away to Chaos's Palace.

Quasar's Pov

I looked at Pulsar and nodded. We were standing right outside the Empire State Building and were preparing to wage a war against the gods.

Walking in Pulsar went up to the security guard and broke his nose. I took the key card and we entered the elevator. Pressing 600 we began to shoot upwards.

We got to the 600th floor and we walked into the grand streets of Olympus. Keeping our cloak hoods up we darted through the streets on our way to the palace.

Zeus had made an elite royal guard to protect the palace but Pulsar threw his knifes with uncanny accuracy which instantly incapacitated four guards. I chucked my shrukiens and took down another four. Together we each kicked one of the two remaining guards into the throne room.

The second we entered all eyes were on us. Zeus was glaring and stood up while raising his master bolt before yelling "Who dares interrupts the gods of Olympus and attacks the royal guard?"

I let Pulsar speak considering he was better at speaking in a hostile situation. "We are Pulsar and Quasar of the deadly force known as the Protectors. We are here to speak with you and if you chuck that toothpick at me you'll sourly regret it!" He yelled indicating Zeus's bolt.

Zeus and the Olympians were dumbstruck to say the least. Unfortunately for him, Zeus threw the bolt at Pulsar. "Knew you were going to do that." he muttered before lunging forward.

Pulsar caught the bolt midair and brought it down to the ground. Tendrils of electricity laced the floor just before Pulsar tossed the bolt upwards. Still in the air, Pulsar threw a knife which made the bolt almost implode. Throwing himself into the air Pulsar grabbed the knife and chucked the master bolt at Zeus.

It struck Zeus in the chest and threw him into his throne. Now it was my turn to talk "We decided that the gods rule is turning into a disaster and we are waging war on Olympus."

Pulsar threw a fireball at the center of the room before we both flashed out. It was time for war!

**Me: War! War! War! War! War! GO WAR!**

**Quasar: Cool.**

**Pulsar: Bloody awesome dude. Go War!**

**Rafiki: Wargghh!**

**Me: Yeah! Anyway, I just wanted to say to everyone that this will be a Pertemis (PercyxArtemis) story. Please read and review, thank you.**

**Quasar: And no Pulsar's not on steroids.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaotica**

**Me: I am in a mad mood.**

**Pulsar: Why?**

**Me: My brother tried to attack me while I was typing this.**

**Pulsar: Um...cool.**

**Me: No not cool, annoying. He is _soooooooo_ annoying.**

**Pulsar: And this is important because?**

**Me: It's going to give me an easier view of doing pissed-off Percy.**

**Pulsar: Wonderful, now why don't you stop speaking your ideas and put them on paper.**

**Me (muttering): Bossy little idiot much?**

**Pulsar: What did you say?**

**Me: Nothing. I'm just going to type the chapter now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chaos, PJO, HoO, or sacrifices. But Pulsar and Quasar ARE MINE!**

**(Pulsar: That's creepy.) (Me: Shut up!)**

Chapter 2

Percy's Pov

I loved being in the army of Chaos. We could always practice and could have anything we needed, it was absolute paradise. At least, paradise for a betrayed hero who loved a challenge.

Chaos was always nodding in approval when I succeeded in something, or he was laughing when one of my squad mates or I messed up on a training course. I absolutely _loved it_.

One day as I made my way towards my room from the barracks I overheard someone talking with Chaos. I don't usually eavesdrop but something about the way the person who Chaos was talking to radiated power.

When I got close enough I heard the new person speaking "...and it will be the perfect opportunity for them to be defended. Your forces will hold off against the Protectors and Cleo and they will know exactly what they lost..."

I realized that it was probably just another mission and began to walk away when something the new guy said caught my attention. "..and young Perseus will finally get his revenge against the Olympians. It is almost foolproof-"

But before he could continue I burst into the room and looked around. Chaos was sitting at a desk with a dark blue cloaked person sitting opposite him. Lying on the couch was a turquoise cloaked person. The second I walked into the room all eyes were on me.

"Like I said," continued the dark blue one, his hood facing my direction "_almost _foolproof." He then swerved his chair in my direction. I looked towards the couch expecting to see the turquoise cloaked guy but instead I found him hanging from the roof my a cord trailing from under his cloak.

"You look like Spider man." I blurted before I could stop myself. I heard Chaos and Blue Shadow, as I'm going to call him now, laughing behind me.

Turquoise Shadow replied with "Does Spider man have an indestructible piece of meteor hardened comet string for his webs? Does Spider man know three hundred ways to kill someone only using two fingers? Does Spider man know how to travel through dimensional portals? Does Spider man have a bounty on his head for five trillion drachmas in the planet Jupiter of Dimension 567MAC4? Does Spider man make plans that could counteract the fates? I don't think so."

I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. If this guy could counteract the fates then he was powerful. "Don't worry," said Blue Shadow "we won't hurt you."

"Much." muttered Turquoise Shadow as he jumped from the roof and slammed into the ground to my right without a sound. He then turned to me and asked "How much did you hear of the conversation.

I paused for a second, then realizing I had no choice I said "I heard that you said I would get revenge on the Olympians, but it sounded like you expected me to do something before that."

I saw Chaos's eyebrows raise. Blue Shadow then said "We had a plan that you would lead Chaos's forces to defend Olympus when we attacked,but that they would betray you again after so you would join us in our second attack. Unfortunately that won't work."

"Your damn right it won't!" I yelled "'Cause I am not defending them. I want to join you in the first attack." I was _not _defending them no matter what happens.

The Turquoise Shadow spoke "I think I have a new idea. What if we tell the Olympians the forces of Chaos are on our side then they will make a sacrifice. Percy will then kill or destroy the sacrifice as a sign of our power. Then the Olympians will be constantly in fear of us and may become better rulers."

I sort of liked the idea considering I got to destroy the Olympians sacrifice. Apparently so did Chaos and Blue Shadow for were nodding in agreement. "Okay then," announced Turquoise Shadow "There's no time like the present, lets do this. By the way I'm Pulsar and this is Quasar." He indicated Blue Shadow.

We then disappeared in a flash of light and appeared in the Olympian throne room. I now had on an sea-green cloak with armor beneath it. All the Olympians turned towards us. Zeus raised his bolt and yelled "It's the two intruders from before!"

Pulsar walked up and said "I told you once and I'll tell you again:Chuck the toothpick and you regret it." Zeus's eyes widened and he quickly lowered the bolt.

Quasar then stepped forward and began to speak 'The forces of Chaos have joined our side and that means we are unbeatable. But we will spare you if you give a sacrifice that Chaos' general will slay. And it had better be a good one, you have five minutes."

With that he snapped his fingers and three chairs appeared. Pulsar then jumped on a newly formed couch and fell asleep. Chaos, Quasar, and I sat in the seats to wait.

It was a bit boring sitting around while the Olympians whispered about what to give as a sacrifice. I saw a few of them shooting me scared glances.

Finally the Olympians sat back in their seats. Worry etched on all their faces other than Zeus's. Pulsar woke up and rolled off the couch, the three of us sitting on chairs stood.

Zeus stood and said "The others could not think of a sacrifice but I have a secret idea. Many of them will go against it but they will soon see that it is for the best. I have decided to sacrifice an Olympian."

There was a shocked silence before protests were thrown from every Olympians mouths. Zeus raised his bolt and they all quieted down. "I have also decided," he continued "to sacrifice the one Olympian that is rarely here by choice. And though it pains me, I must sacrifice my daughter Artemis."

All the Olympians turned to the child-like goddess. "No," she cried "isn't there another way?" But before she could say anything the royal guards grabbed her and threw her before us.

I was given a sword and turned to see everyone's eyes on me, even Artemis's. I looked into her eyes and suddenly saw what she was feeling. She was scared, but she wasn't going down crying. Raising the blade I looked into the silver depths once more and realized something.

I couldn't kill her. I didn't understand why. All I had to do was bring the blade down. Why couldn't I do it? And then I suddenly knew why.

I couldn't kill her because I loved her!

The blade fell from my grip and suddenly I was stumbling back. I shook my head and looked straight at Zeus. Looking him in the eye I announced "I won't kill an innocent person. Especially someone who I respect so highly. I'm not going to kill her!"

Everyone did a double take. A frowning Chaos turned to Pulsar and Quasar. "What do we do now, ask for another sacrifice?"

Quasar shook his head. "no," he said "we'll take her back to base and return back here at a later date." With that he snapped his fingers and Pulsar, Chaos, Quasar, Artemis, and I were suddenly teleported to Chaos' base.

Upon arrival we all entered a comfy living room. Pulsar collapsed on a couch, Quasar and Chaos sat in chairs, I sat on a couch, and Artemis sat in another chair.

Once we'd all settled down Artemis looked at me and asked "First: Who are you? Second: Why didn't you kill me? Any other male probably would have killed me."

I didn't care if I wasn't allowed to tell her, I couldn't lie to her, I loved her too much. Throwing down my hood I turned to her. "Do you know who I am now?"

Her eyes widened and she whispered "Perseus!"

**Me: Well I'm hungry now, what about you?"**

**Pulsar: Starving.**

**Quasar: Wanting a big, juicy, tasty, chocolaty, whipped creamed, ice cream topped brownie.**

**Me: Now I'm hungry.**

**Rafiki: Irrgghh would likrrgghh somegghh juicy berries!**

**Me: Well then lets eat. And can you people out there _please review!_ Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaotica**

**Me: I loved the reviews they gave me EPIC ideas.**

**Pulsar: Yeah! You guys are AWESOME!**

**Quasar: You guys are FANTASTIC!**

**Rafiki: Arrgghh! Yaarrgghh guargghhs rock!**

**Me: I thought over it and decided to write the following chapter in enough time to piece them together because your ideas were so EPIC!**

**Pulsar: I'm just cheering so Supernova won't get his gun! Yeah! Awesome!**

**Me: Screw You! Yeah!**

**Quasar: I finally got your shipload of explosives! FANTASTIC!**

**Me: Lets right this chapter. TO THE EPIC CHAPTER COMMAND!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO!**

Chapter 3

Artemis's Pov

Have you ever been given as a sacrifice just so your relatives can stay in power? No I guess you haven't. I was still shaking in anger as Perseus led me down the halls with Pulsar and Quasar, as they called themselves, behind us.

I was surprised to find Perseus here, after all most of the Olympians didn't really care. But I was worried when he disappeared because I knew that he had had his heart and I didn't know what a man did when he had his heart broken because, well, I never knew one that had.

But Perseus seemed fine here, and Chaos seemed to have become an almost fatherly figure in Perseus's life. Pulsar and Quasar remind me of arguing twins (Remind you of Apollo and moi). Then I remembered my hunters.

Turning back to the two people behind me I said "Wait! What about my hunters? What's going to happen to them?"

"They're already here. We're taking you to the room where their staying. You can relax there while Chaos's forces wage war on Olympus." muttered Quasar.

"Wait," I said "didn't they give me as a sacrifice so they could stay in power and your forces wouldn't attack?"

"Exactly the point," replied Pulsar "They would sacrifice one of their own _just_ to stay in power. They failed the test and therefore we are going to war with them. You got lucky, your getting our personal protection. Along with all the people who defended Percy against his brother. So lets go in."

We walked into a huge bedroom with beds spread across the room. There was a couch, kitchen, shower area, a garden outside, a huge television, and a dining area.

The amazing thing was that all my hunters were already there. Thalia noticed us first and here jaw dropped when she saw Perseus. She ran up to him and gave him a quick hug. "Kelp-for-brains where have you been all this time? Lady Artemis it's good to see you again. We heard something happened on Olympus but then a girl came and said to follow her and she brought us here."

"Her name is Maria. She's a warrior of Chaos and an incredible archer. She reminds me of a young adult version of Artemis." muttered Pulsar.

"Other than the fact that she doesn't have that burning hatred for men." added Quasar with a grin.

"Hey Pinecone face," replied Perseus "It's good to see you again and I've been here in Chaos's army after I left camp. My brother and Annabeth were having a relationship behind my back. Chaos found me."

Thalia gaped at him then got a look of disbelief on her face. "Annabeth wouldn't do that Percy, she wouldn't. I don't believe you would say something like that!How could you say such a horrible thing about her?" Thalia yelled.

I saw Pulsar lunge and Quasar grab him and twist him face first into the ground. I watched Perseus as he glared at my lieutenant. I was about to interrupt the fiasco but Quasar beat me to it. "Ms. Grace can you please calm yourself. If you will let me explain I will...wait give me a sec," he said before grabbing a struggling Pulsar and throwing him out the window "Okay then, Ms. Grace Percy here is telling the truth. He was betrayed by you friend _Mrs._ Chase, I call her that because she lost her virginity to Daniel, and therefore cannot be called a liar. And a fact about liars is that-" He was cut of as a chair was thrown at him through the broken window. Ducking, the chair missed him by inches. "You know what," he said "it really doesn't matter." He then jumped out the window and I heard explosions as Pulsar and Quasar fought.

Thalia had one of the looks father, or Zeus now considering he sacrificed me, got when his point and been trampled on. "S-sorry Perce. I had absolutely no idea, I mean it just doesn't seem like Annabeth."

"It doesn't sound like the female gender at all." came a familiar voice. Turning around I saw Phoebe and three other of my hunters follow her. "Hello My Lady." she said to me.

"Hello Phoebe. Did you get here all right?" I asked with a small smile, thinking of all the ways the warriors of Chaos could have transported my hunters here. Most of them were life-threatening events.

"It was fine My Lady thank you. We were merely...flashed here." she replied grinning. I let out a small laugh before turning back to Thalia and Perseus in time to see Quasar jump back into the room. Burns, scratches, and black bruises covered his body.

Seeing the way we were staring at his wounds he merely shrugged and said "I can heal these piece of cake. I'm only a bit tired is all. Anyway you guys need to follow us so we can awaken your energy abilities."

He waked back to the door and stepped into the hallway. We began to trail after him as he lead us to a _huge_ arena. Pulsar, Chaos, and the girl who I guess was Maria were already there. Pulsar was standing in the center, Chaos was sitting in first class seat area, and Maria was firing arrow after arrow at the target on the far end wall.

Pulsar beckoned us forward and Maria stopped firing. We stood in a group as Maria joined Chaos with Quasar. Pulsar examined us and I also noticed that he had quite a few scratches on his arms and face. Pulsar then beckoned Perseus forward. Perseus stood forward and followed Pulsar over to a circular area.

He was told to stay still and did as he was told while Pulsar began to chant in an ancient, unknown language. "Tolkadano vestalanto yalsalza diventoanto luquen moonasont valkantion desda Pulsar mastonec gortyu Tilma, Scapto, undan Medderianer pcolaimand Perseus Jackson's macdfical powendes awekerwand. Wesda hidano powendfutala aurandmas gortyu seaseva-grassanvas hevanwa wilsa mastanva alcetra powendes gortyu alcetra energizandgas. Ialta Pulsar awekerwand Perseus Jackson's powendes nowzanda!" he yelled and the next minute Perseus' body was bathed in sea-green light and Pulsars body glowed turquoise.

The glow died and Perseus was shuddering on the ground. Pulsar was leaning, exhausted against a target. I noticed Quasar's eyes had widened as Pulsar had continued to speak in the weird language. "What did he say?" I asked as he joined us.

He studied me for a few moments before he said "Warrior, Master, wielder, leader, fighter, defender, terminator immortal Pulsar master of Time, Space, and Matter proclaim Perseus Jackson's power's awakened. With his powerful aura of sea-green he will master all powers of all energy's. I Pulsar awakened Perseus Jackson's power's now! Which means Percy now wields unlimited amounts of energy. And if you go through the process too, then our forces will be able to tackle Olympus, the newly awakened Titans, Giants, and Primordial's. This war just stepped up to the number 1 ultimate Defcon!"

**Me: I think I ended that well.**

**Pulsar: Awesome, can I get a brownie now.**

**Quasar: Yeah with ice cream.**

**Rafiki: Anhh juicy berries.**

**Me: Uh, sure I guess let's go. But first, can _everyone_ (I emphasize on everyone) Please review and send in any random ideas that are just trying to pop out. Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chaotica**

**Me: Whas up?**

**Quasar: Explosions and awesomeness like it!**

**Pulsar: More awesomeness than what Quasar's talking about!**

**Me: Hello reviewers. Now I just wanted to say that I got this chapter while listening to "Who am I living for?" By Katy Perry.**

**Pulsar: That song, I thought Rafiki gave you that idea.**

**Me: No Rafiki just helped me piece it together. So to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO! The horror!**

Chaos' Pov

**P**ulsar was just finishing awakening the last of the hunters aura's when he finally collapsed from complete exhaustion. Quasar formed a stretcher from the air and tossed Pulsar on it. Quasar then began to instruct Defcon 6 warriors, which were his own warriors, in lightning fast dual blade fighting.

His warriors moved incredibly, all one hundred and fifty of them. All Defcon's had one hundred and fifty warriors, even the five 'Special Units' groups of 11: Assassins, Leader: Pulsar. 12: Medics, Leader: Madeline. 13: Engineers, Leader: Hannah. 14: Armory/weapons, Leader: Dylan. 15: Transport, Leader: Owen.

And then the ten Defcon's of 1: Alex and co. 2: Tornado and co. 3: Quake and co. 4: Delta and co. 5: Inferno and co. 6: Quasar and co. 7: Seth and co. 8: Thalia and Hunt. 9: Artemis and royal guard. 10: Perseus and creatures.

When Percy, Artemis, Pulsar, and the Hunt awoke we would have our very first war meeting, oh this was exciting! Quasar dueled some of his warriors seven to one. Every blow fired was perfect and accurate and yet not a single blade touched the demon warrior.

Quasar was a masterpiece. He was made and given everything to make him one of the most fearsome warriors in and out of existence. Knowledge, speed, strength, skills, senses, training, weaponry art, forgery, protecting skills, allies, intelligence, carefulness, negotiations, trickery, and birth abilities. He was impossible to beat even if you were a powerful primordial with an endless army backing you up.

Unless of course you were Inferno, Delta, Quake, Tornado, Perseus, Artemis, the Hunt, Me, Cleo, Pulsar, or my mother or father. Pulsar had an almost entirely different set of skills.

Pulsar had speed, strength, skills, intelligence, recklessness, mood swings, sarcasm, rebellious streak's, experience, extreme aura skills, weapon art, threats, and of course, his parents. After all, he was the lost seventh child of Cronus and Rhea, though he acted nothing like his power-hungry siblings. The only one he approved of was Hestia.

Inferno was a fiery female version of Pulsar, which I guess is why their the two top leaders in the Protectors. The betrayed daughter of Helios was someone not even Cronus would have the guts to mess with now. Even I feared her, after all, she seemed to constantly be on the edge of everything.

Delta was a cocky, annoying, non-stop talking, little brat, and he was a darn good warrior. Using the Spear of Water Delta had earned the title Wielder of Water, as Inferno earned the title Master of Fire because she wielded the Ax of Fire. He was a lost son of Oceanus who seemed to have a devilish streak in his veins.

Quake was the fighter that wielded earth itself. Using the Hammer of Earth he had earned the well deserved title of Warrior of Earth. The son of Perses and the blessed of Gaea, Quake had mastered Earth wielding to a fine art. When he wielded his hammer he made the Norse thunder god Thor look like a child.

Tornado, the nimble and silent girl that seemed to have a taste of using air as her ally. Using her Omoeidi, a dual ended piked staff, of Air she had earned the swift title of Commander of Air. A daughter of Aeolus betrayed by her own friends made her the cold, merciless fighter she was.

Quasar had earned the title Demon of Anti-Matter when he began to wield the Twin-Blades of Anti-Matter. Pulsar had earned the title Creator of Creation for he wielded an aura of such strange power that it actually forged weapons at a single command.

The other leaders were merely incredible at what they did but had been betrayed in some way and I had found and raised them to be warriors and masters of their own arts. We would be prepared for war, we destroy Olympus where it stands and new leaders would take new thrones as rulers of the mortals!

Quasar's Pov

With everyone up we filed into the war meeting room and sat in our chosen seats. A group of five strategist's stood at the front and began a presentation.

"Okay," said #1 "We think that the camp is going to be the fortress, after all, this is unlike any threat the gods have faced."

#2 then continued "If we attack the camp we can drive them back onto Olympus. This will be where their main forces are going to try and defeat us."

Back to #1 "They will believe they have an advantage here because there will be only one way in. But we have a plan to counter that. Assassin group will lead a fighting force from climbing the other side of Olympus."

#2 once more "The majority, lead by the Assassin leader will attack the forces from behind. In a mad dash the forces of Olympus will converge in the throne room and try to hold us off.

Lets go #1 "Unfortunately for them we will have planted a small group of warriors and assassins _inside_ the throne room which will send their forces into chaos. No offense lord."

Come on #2 "We will then tackle the best of their warriors and the rest will be left in a sort of surprised shock. Using this as our advantage we will then cripple them and take control of Olympus!"

Cheering sounded as the warriors of Chaos saw the end to the fight that brought them to war against the deadly fighters of the immortals and mortals of Olympus.

Strategist's #3, 4, and 5 passed out folders to everyone that showed them what their job was going to be. My folder showed that I was going to be a main fighter against the front lines of the enemy.

Pulsar, Percy, and I yelled in unison "Warriors and fighters. I am proud to have the honor of fighting beside everyone of you. You all have the skills and traits of true heroes. Our enemy are gods, titans, giants, demigods, Primordial's, demons, and monsters. Their numbers range into hundreds of thousands. But we are warriors and we are the warriors of Chaos, the elite of the elite. We control time, we control existence and non-existence powers, we are masters of weapons and abilities. The armies that mass against us are fierce and dangerous, but compared to us they are a foam pirate sword and we are the blade that cuts air itself. Let us fight for one another! Let us fight for are master Chaos, who raised us into an unstoppable fighting force! And let us fight for the freedom of MANKIND!

**Me: Man, way to do a rally people!**

**Quasar: I have to admit, we've got game!**

**Pulsar: Let's do this war people!**

**Me: Thank you for the reviews I got and now I would like to ask if any more of you could please review. I myself am anticipating the following battle to come even though I'm the one writing it hahaha. Anyway please review and I will write even faster. See you guys later mates!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chaotica**

**Me: What up me peeps?**

**Pulsar: No-thin mu-ch.**

**Me: Sounds great, now to the story!**

**Quasar: Wow, that's the shortest conversation we've ever had with him.**

**Pulsar: I know right? It's awesome!**

**Me: I SAID TO THE STORY!**

**Pulsar and Quasar (murmuring): K.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HoO but I _do_ own the Protectors, the Defcons, and Chaotica's Avengers (You'll find out what that is later!)**

Chapter 5

Artemis's Pov

I was trying to the very extremes of my limits to not rip off either Pulsar's or Quasar's head's because off the annoying songs they had decided to sing for our 'entertainment'.

At this painful point they were singing Grenade by Bruno Mars. Pulsar was taking this part. Let's listen to the song in their parts.

Pulsar-Should of known you were trouble from the first kiss had your eyes wide open, why were they open?

Quasar-I gave you what I had and you tossed it in the trash, you tossed it in the trash you did.

Pulsar-To give me all your love is all I ever asked cause-

He was cut of as Chaos walked into the room. The two warriors collapsed in their chairs as fast as was physically possible. Chaos waved most of the warriors out which left all the leaders,the hunt, the royal guards, the elite creatures, and Chaos himself.

Walking to the front of the room he turned to look at us. Chaos then said "I have gathered you here for a last minute talk before we bring the war to the Olympians. To start with I want to tell you a story. My father, the great Order, believed that the 10 dimensions of existence needed to each be defended. In a way the 10 dimensions made up a sort of country with Order as the ruler and the ten dimensions Chaos's as each cities rulers. But every good country needs a warriors to defend it, so every twenty years we would choose a single champion to match the dark forces that plagued us. But soon we realized that a single warrior was not strong enough to match them, so we came up with a new idea.

"This idea was to forge a team, and I really think that my father was watching way to much Marvel Avengers, that would work together to cause havoc to our enemies. We had to wait a long while before the warriors truly strong enough arrived. And you are the warriors that stand before me now. Actually that's a lie, the true 'Avengers' are Perseus, Artemis, Thalia, Phoebe, Pulsar, Quasar, Inferno, Delta, Quake, Tornado, and some demigods, their names are Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Nico Di Angelo, Clarisse La Rue, Conner and Travis Stoll, Katie Gardener, Tyson, Grover Underwood, and Reyna. They are what are now called Chaotica's Avengers. And the rest will be arriving shortly so we can wage war on Olympus. Thank you for listening."

We were waiting in the flash port for the remaining Avengers to arrive and we would we be able to wage the greatest war ever known to man, or immortals either. Quasar and Pulsar were rounding up our weaponry when the Roman demigod son of Zeus burst through the portal.

"Jason!" yelled Thalia as she ran up and gave her brother a hug. Jason seemed surprised at first, but quickly returned the hug when he realized it was his sister.

The remaining demigod avengers made their way into the port seconds after Jason. They said their short greeting before Pulsar, Quasar, Inferno, and Delta grabbed everyone's collars and dragged them to the transportation portal.

The demigods had already been briefed on what they were doing and only had to arm their weapons before we were ready to leave. With our powerful force of warriors we jumped through the portal and into the swirling current that propelled us through space on our way towards Earth...and Olympus!

Pulsar was scouting along with four of his assassin friends while Delta gave us our code names, for the avengers only. "Okay," he said "Tornado: Alpha-Falcon. Quake: Alpha-Bear. Me: Alpha-Shark. Inferno: Alpha-Phoenix. Quasar: Alpha-Lion. Pulsar will be Alpha-Tiger, so someone tell him. Artemis: Alpha-Deer. Thalia: Alpha-Hawk. Phoebe: Alpha-Wolf. Jason: Alpha-Eagle. Piper: Alpha-Dove. Leo: Alpha-Forge. Frank: Alpha-Serpent. Hazel: Alpha-Jewel. Nico: Alpha-Cerberus. Clarisse: Alpha-Boar. Travis: Alpha-Caduceus. Conner: Alpha-Messengers. Tyson: Alpha-Cyclops. Grover: Alpha-Satyr. Katie: Alpha-Harvest. Percy: Alpha-Pegasus. Reyna: Alpha-Unicorn!"

Around the time we were preparing to leave for Camp Half-Blood Pulsar and the scouts burst through the underbrush. "New plan," he exclaimed "Avengers will tackle the camp and slowly the battle will spread across the entire city of Manhattan. This is going to make the Titan and Giant wars look like a water fight. Avengers follow me please!"

In our shock the remaining twenty-two Avengers followed him through the thin trees on our way to the camp. As we reached the crest of the hill we were met by a massive army. Surprisingly all the Avengers were suddenly wearing hoods with our code name symbol and our chosen colour.

Standing in front was Atlas, Ares, and Pallas. Quasar pulled out his twin blades and swung them in vertical arcs before yelling down at the three immortals "We give you one last chance, surrender your forces and you will not feel the wrath of the ultimate fighting force known as Chaotica's Avengers!"

Atlas yelled back up "You do not scare us you fool. We are immortal. We are unkillable and unbeatable and we will destroy you and blast you into oblivion!"

"Unkillable huh, it's time to prove you wrong sucker." muttered Pulsar right before he jumped forward, his turquoise aura flaring, and unleashed his energy on the enemy forces. Destruction flared off of him like a blinding like sending warriors flying off into the distance. Forging weapon after weapon he threw them at the monsters and demigods.

Quasar and Quake were next, wielding their hammer and dual blades leaving chaos in their wake. Within twenty seconds all the Avengers were fighting in the midst of the terrifying forces of our foes. It truly was time for war!

I was in the middle of battling three cyclopes when one of the earth giants slammed by back with a club. I felt a juddering pain flying through my body when all of a sudden I felt a soft pair of arms catch me.

Through the black spots in my eyes I saw the sea-green cloak of Percy. He dragged me out of the crossfire, between five-hundred gunmen and Pulsar, and rested me against a tree.

"Are you okay Artemis?" he asked with a genuine concern in his voice, something you don't find in most of the male species. I nodded my head and a second after an explosion sounded to my far right. "Sounds like Pulsar's winning the modern weapons fight,eh?" Percy said trying to lighten the mood.

I gave him a small smile...and realized something. I found his goofy personality actually _cute_, why? I sighed against the tree and finally it hit me!

I had a crush on Perseus Jackson! No, that wasn't it,it was more than that...I was in love with Percy Jackson! Damn...this is bad!

**Me: You got that right sister from another mother...and father.**

**Pulsar: Dang, I know how to use modern weapons!**

**Quasar: Good for you!**

**Me: Anyway, can you please review so I can have more ideas on how to continue the story. The next chapter is going to be the full battle, I'm looking forward to it! Thank you for reading! **


End file.
